mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 515 - The Wild Wild World of Batwoman
The Short Cheating Synopsis A young boy learns an important leason: when cheating your way to the top, make sure that you're not caught. Information *This short was included on Shorts Vol 1, released by Rhino Entertainment on VHS in July 1998, and on DVD in February 2003 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 2, a 4-DVD set with Cave Dwellers, Pod People and Angels Revenge. The Movie Synopsis In this zero-budget cheapie, a busty Batwoman enlists her beauteous bevy of Batgirls (when they're not dancing The Jerk) to help her regain a mad scientist's invention (a nuclear powered hearing aid) before a costumed ne'er-do-well, Rat Fink, can glom onto it for his own purposes.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061191/plotsummary Information *D.C. Comics, which owned the rights to the characters Batman and Batgirl, sued the production company, Associated Distributors Productions, for copyright infringement. Contrary to popular belief, the production company won the lawsuit. After the popularity of the Batman TV series wained, the film was re-released as She Was a Hippy Vampire. *Most of the girls were cast when the strip club where they were working was raided by the police one night and closed down. The casting director showed up in front of the club as it was being closed and offered them all work in the film. *Katherine Victor created the Batwoman costume herself, since Jerry Warren would not hire a costume designer. She made the bat insignia with a cardboard cutout, outlined it on her chest with a drawing pencil, and filled it in with black eyeliner.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061191/trivia *Late in the movie, some of the underground scenes were 'borrowed' from The Mole People. The Mole People featured Alan Napier, who played Alfred on TV’s Batman show. Coincidence? The Episode Host Segments Prologue: The game is Blackjack, Mike serving as the dealer. The Bots however are very weak on the rules. Invention Exchange (Segment One): Frank has come up with the Atomic Hair Dryer but sends mixed messages to Dr. F about the safety of the device and associated hair style, while Mike and the Bots prepare to banish back hair forever with the Razorback. Segment Two: Mike is enthralled with the 'Cheating' short they've watched, and decides that they should all prepare essays regarding the questions the narrator asked at the end of the short. Segment Three: The Bots give their essays about the 'Cheating' short. However, it soon becomes apparent that Crow has 'cheated,' when he relates word-for-word Gypsy's essay ('Cheating is bad. Richard Basehart, is good.'). Tom is incensed, and calls for Crow to be immolated. Segment Four: Tom, Mike, and Gypsy hold a meeting to decide what to do about Crow's cheating. Things quickly get out of hand. Closing (Segment Five): Mike, Gypsy and Tom decide to give Crow the chance to plead his case. However, it takes some prompting before Crow offers any form of apology. Mike reads a letter from a guy who is about to graduate from law school and wants to represent him in a suit against the Mads. Then we return to Deep 13 to see Frank flee from a woozy, irradiated Dr. F who is happy with his new hair style. Stinger: A batgirl bites one of her kidnappers. Obscure References *''"I just thought you were Baphomet there for a minute!"'' Baphomet is a demonic-looking idol of disputed origins. *''"Jeez, this kid could freak out Jame Gumb!"'' Jame Gumb, a.k.a. Buffalo Bill, was a transsexual serial killer in The Silence of the Lambs. *''"Is this Ingmar Bergman’s first American movie?"'' Swedish filmmaker Ingmar Bergman's movies are often moody and existential. *''"Margaret Chase Smith!"'' Margaret Chase Smith was a long-serving U.S. Senator from Maine. *''"Tonight, on 'The Red Shoe Diaries'!'' Red Shoe Diaries was a series on the cable network Showtime during the 1990s. *''"It's like there's a party in my mouth and everyone's invited!"'' A quote from the Simpsons episodes "Flaming Moe's" and "Homer at the Bat". *''"Vampirism: It does a body good!"'' A play on the advertising slogan "Milk: It does a body good!" *''"I'm as mad as hell..."'' A partial quote from the 1976 film Network. *''"Goodbye porkpie hat."'' Reference to the Charles Mingus-written jazz tune "Goodbye Pork Pie Hat" *''"Hi, I'm Johnny Two Times! Johnny Two Times!"'' "Johnny Two Times" was a minor character in Goodfellas, so nicknamed because he had a tendency to repeat himself. *''"Beakman's World!"'' Beakman's World was an educational TV show about science during the 1990s. *''"Robert's Rules of WOW!"'' A reference to Robert's Rules of Order , a still-used guide to proper parlimentary procedure first published in 1876. (Given the formality and structure of Batwoman's meetings, it's a fair comparison.) *''"It’s like a Warhol movie, only kinda weird."'' Artist Andy Warhol made many movies, including one in 1964 called Batman Dracula - if not an inspiration, then a precursor to, The Wild Wild World Of Batwoman. *''"I think the iocaine powder is in this one!"'' A line from the movie The Princess Bride, spoken by Vezzini during his duel of wits with Westley. *''"Welcome back my friends to the show that never ends...!"'' ''First line of the first track of side two on the prog-rock group Emerson Lake & Palmer's Brain Salad Surgery album (1973). *"Check out Shirley Chisolm in the background..."'' Shirley Chisolm was a seven-term member of Congress, from 1969 to 1983. Chisolm was the first black woman elected to Congress, serving New York's 12th congressional district. (Personally, the riff doesn't really work: the only similarities between the extra and Ms. Chilsolm are the glasses and hair, sorta. The extra is, um, rather melatonin-deficient compared to the late Congresswoman.) *''"It's that one Kid In The Hall!"'' ''''A reference to Scott Thompson's 'Buddy Cole ' character from the Canadian sketch comedy series "The Kids In The Hall." Video Release *Commercially released on VHS by Rhino Entertainment in March 1999. *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino in January 2001. The single-sided DVD also includes the uncut/unMSTed version of the original movie. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Season 5